Ky Kiske
Summary Ky Kiske (カイ＝キスク, Kai Kisuku) is a playable character in the Guilty Gear franchise. As one of the two leading characters (the other being Sol Badguy), he is one of the most well-known characters and has been an integral part of the series since the first Guilty Gear. He is a very charismatic young man who possesses a strong sense of justice and a devout religiosity, which sustain and guide him through all manner of shaking uncertainties. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Ky Kiske Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human (Possibly possessing Gear Cells), Former member of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, King of Illya, Father of Sin Kiske Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Lightning Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power with Gear eye and Thunderseal), Power Bestowal (Can bless someone with resistance to backyard), Portal Creation (Can create portals that increases his electricity's capabilities when his attacks were entered), Time Manipulation, Sealing and Petrification (Able to seal someone in a subspace where time is slowed down to an almost halt with their bodies turned into stone with thunderseal), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit souls), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic as Information Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Mid), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Disease Manipulation (Has Gear cells which cures diseases), Transmutation and Information Manipulation (Resists getting his information rewritten), Material, Spiritual and Mental attacks (Should be able to resist backyard himself, which assaults one's body, mind and soul as he can give someone resistance to it) and Power Nullification (Can hit people beyond twelve steps because of the gear cells) Attack Potency: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Was stated by Leo to be stronger than him. Clashed with Sol numerous times in the past and easily defeated him when serious, Sol also said that he would need all of his power to properly fight him). Able to ignore conventional durability by sacrificing his Thunderseal. Speed: At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Able to keep up with Sol, making him likely faster than Jack-O) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Can match Justice) Striking Strength: Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Can fight against Sol) Stamina: Extremely high (Able to hold off an army of Gears by himself for a while before going down) Range: Extended melee range normally, thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: Thunderseal/Fuuraiken (Pre-GG2, one of the eight Jinki), Aquila (As of GG2), Magnolia Éclair II (As of Xrd -SIGN-) Intelligence: Genius tactician, can think up clever tactics on the spot, renowned for his control of lightning magic, the most difficult magic to learn. Weaknesses: He can be tricked due to his great honesty, kindness, and sense of justice. He also hestitates and refuses to fight disarmed people, and children. His Gear Eye lasts for a limited time and then vanishes, leaving him worn out and in pain afterwards. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stun Edge:' Ky fires a burst of lightning at his opponent. *'Vapor Thrust:' Ky performs an upward slash that sends him and his target into the air. *'Stun Dipper:' Ky performs a slide and then a low slash. *'Greed Server:' Ky performs a leaping air slash with his lightning-enhanced sword. *'Lightning Strike:' Ky summons lightning to strike his opponent. *'Lightning Javelin:' Ky fires a lightning bolt that repeatedly strikes his opponent. *'Lightning Sphere:' Ky envelops himself in a sphere of lightning and charges at his opponent. *'Overdrive: Sacred Edge:' Ky fires an arrow-shaped wave of lightning at his opponent. *'Overdrive: Ride the Lightning:' Ky surrounds himself with lightning and throws himself towards his opponent. *'Instant Kill - Rising Force:' Ky opens a portal of lightning and charges through it, enhancing his speed and power. He then continues to charge at his target, stabbing them with a massive amount of lightning. *'Time Stop:' Can permanently stop time within an area, at the cost of the Thunderseal sword. *'Gear Eye:' In Xrd, Ky's left eye becomes red, with a Gear symbol inscribed on the iris. When utilizing this power, it vastly increases his strength, speed, durability and magic to supernatural levels. He can regenerate fatal wounds in mere seconds and using raw strength in this state, He was able to prevent the titanic Justice from falling from the sky, as well as the small island of stone she rested on. His lightning magic also intensifies greatly and takes on a violet hue. However, he can only maintain this state for short intervals and it seems to cause pain afterwards, possibly due to Ky still being a human. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ren Amamiya (Persona (Verse) Ren's Profile (Ky was Low 2-C vs End Game Ren without Sataneal, speed was equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Alucard (Castlevania) (Castlevania) Alucard's Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalised) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Knights Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Royal Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Information Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Arc System Works